Meet Hyoma Tsukikage
by TheFreshWriter
Summary: Kenichi went out shopping with Miu until a Ragnarok ninja named Hyoma Tsukikage appeared before them and wants to battle him, in which Kenichi obliges. Will Kenichi win? This story is set after the disbanding of Ragnarok.


In the almost fair Ryouzanpaku dojo, every master is doing their everyday activities: 100th Dan Karate Brawler Sakaki Shio is drinking sake, Koetsuji Akisame, Philosophical Jujitsu Master, is carving his statues, Ma Kensei, Sifu of All Kenpo is reading porno magazines, Apachai Hopachai, Muay Thai Death God, is talking to animals outside. Shigure Kosaka, Weapons Genius, practices her swordplay with blades. And finally, Invincible Ryouzanpaku Elder Fuurinji Hayato is drinking tea. Sensing Kenichi had gone off somewhere, Sakaki asked Akisame, _"Hey, Akisame? Where's Kenichi?"_ Akisame replied, _"He went off with Miu to go shopping."_ Sakaki looked at Akisame in confusion. _"Really?"_ As Shigure bends over, Kensei sees it as his time to rub Shigure's butt. _"My, my, Shigure! What a very big butt you have!"_ Shigure turns around, draws her sword and points it at Kensei, stopping him. _"Go...away."_

Meanwhile, during their shopping routine, Shirahama Kenichi and Fuurinji Miu walk back to the dojo, with Kenichi carrying a huge plant with both hands. Miu remarks about Kenichi carrying the plant, _"Wow. You've gotten stronger."_ Kenichi replied with a smile, _"Thanks. Anytime you want to shop with me, I'm there, Miu."_ Their routine ended quickly, and their walk back to the dojo stopped with the appearance of a ninja, a skilled one by the looks. The ninja wore a black muffler, a black cutoff vest, black spandex pants with blue wraps around the bottom of each foreleg along with black socks. He also wore a bandaged torso and black gauntlets. His name was Tsukikage Hyoma, and he is out to defeat the person responsible for disbanding Ragnarok. Hyoma's cold eyes focused on Kenichi. _"Hey, you're that Shirahama kid, right?"_ Kenichi replied as he put the plant down, _"That's right! Who are you?"_ Hyoma introduced his name to Kenichi, _"I am Hyoma Tsukikage, the assassin of the gang you disbanded."_ Miu clenched her fists, looking like she's ready to fight. Kenichi looked surprised as he thought about the first thing that came into his mind: Ragnarok, as Hyoma said, is the gang Kenichi disbanded. _"And you didn't disband with them?"_ Kenichi questioned. Hyoma looked onto him in a sense of anger, _"No! Revenge will be mine, Shirahama! I've trained long and hard for this moment."_ They stood in fighting stance with a thought in his head, _"This ninja reminds me of that Hayabusa guy from the DOA games. I'd better keep a sharp eye on his defense or else I'm dead meat."_

_"Get ready as I make my first attack!"_ Hyoma leaped off the ground for the first attack: a dive kick straight to Kenichi's jawline, but Kenichi reacted and quickly dodged the attack by sidestepping and thrusted his fist at Hyoma's ribcage. Hyoma sensed Kenichi was too fast, so he tried to attack him with a somersault kick to his chin before Kenichi reacted quickly. The kick was successful as it made Kenichi fell to the ground. Kenichi got up slowly as he thrusted his leg at Hyoma's chin, but the kick was unsuccessful, as it was grabbed by Hyoma. Hyoma turns behind with the leg in hold, wrapping his wrist around his neck. Hyoma leapt off the ground, doing a 360 flip as he drops down to slam Kenichi to the ground. During the attack, Hyoma yelled out the attack name, _"Celestial Demon!"_. Kenichi leapt back up, with another thought in his mind, _"Man, this ninja's winning and he's too fast! I have to stand up."_ Hyoma motions his finger for him to come, _"Get up, boy, if that's the best you can do."_ Kenichi stood in fighting stance once again, _"I'm not done yet, ninja. I'm still warming up."_ A warm laugh escaped from Hyoma's lips. _"Imbecile. Ninjutsu is the best art for shinobi skilled in espionage, like myself."_ Kenichi questioned with a puzzled look, _"Ninjutsu?"_

**===Flashback===**  
The flashback shows a ninja sneaking up on his victim. The ninja jumps off the ground, leaving the victim to turn his head. The ninja wraps his arm around his wrist and breaks his neck. The ninja backflips away into the night.

**===Back to the Fight===**  
Kenichi looked angry rather than surprised that Ninjutsu is a killing art. _"You practice a killing art!"_ Hyoma crouched down for another attack, sweeping his leg horizontally at Kenichi, but was unsuccessful as Kenichi backflipped. Hyoma stood back up as he used a mid roundhouse kick that hit Kenichi's temple. Kenichi easily fell down to the ground, but got up quickly. _"It's time I finish this!"_ Hyoma leapt off the ground and flew down with his leg outstretched to kick Kenichi in the jawline. _"Now's my chance. I have to beat him. I have to win. I have to finish him!"_ Kenichi thought as gave himself enough time to think before he attacks as he readies his fist for the ultimate attack. As Hyoma was coming down the ground to attack Kenichi, Kenichi swiftly thrusts his foot straight up, aiming it at Hyoma's gut. The Korui Nuki was used against Hyoma as it made him cough up blood, but it didn't kill him as he fell down to the ground. Hyoma slowly got up, realizing Kenichi was the victor. _"No... Impossible... I...lost. I accept defeat..."_ Hyoma fell to the ground unconscious.

**==Back Home==**  
Back from their walk to the dojo, Kenichi greeted the others. _"So, how did your day go?"_ Hayato asked. _"It was going great until that ninja Hyoma interrupted our way back here."_ The whole dojo was dumbfounded by that name. _"Hyo...ma? I was his... partner-in-law before I joined Ryouzanpaku."_ Shigure remarked. _"The whole dojo knows that ninja? Looks like I'll have to find out the mystery about how he knew Ryouzanpaku.."_ Kenichi said.


End file.
